sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
The Samantha Rogers Chronicles: Miracle Day
The Samantha Rogers Chronicles: Miracle Day is the fourth series of the British science fiction television series Torchwood, a spin-off from the long-running show Doctor Who.[[|3]] In contrast to the first three series, which were produced by the BBC, the fourth series is a British-American co-production involving the BBC's drama production house BBC Cymru Wales for BBC Worldwide and the U.S. premium network Starz. It was broadcast in ten episodes beginning 8 July 2011 (U.S.) and 14 July 2011 (UK).[[|4]][[|5]] The central plot of Miracle Day is that suddenly no one on Earth can die, which incites increasingly troublesome legislative changes around the world as the global population soars.[[|3]] In addition to a number of new American cast members and guest actors, showrunner Russell T Davies recruited several American television writers to write for Miracle Day, including Jane Espenson, John Shiban and Doris Egan. British writer John Fay also returned to write for the series, under Davies as head writer.[[|6]] Production was partially divided along trans-Atlantic lines, with Kelly Manners producing in the US, and Brian Minchin in the UK.[[|7]] The majority of the filming took place in Los Angeles, California, with two weeks' additional shooting in Wales.[[|8]] Although the series premiered to a high Audience Appreciation Index rating (85, considered 'excellent') and solid ratings in the UK, American critics were on the whole less favourable to the series opener. Reviews on both sides of the Atlantic became increasingly mixed as the series went on. Several commentators felt the series would have worked better as a five-episode series, highlighting concerns with inconsistent pacing, dangling plot threads, and a repetitive feel to mid-series episodes. The series has a 10-episode companion web series entitled The Samantha Rogers Chronicles: Web of Lies, referenced in the Starz website (but not in the BBC One website) related to the series,[[|9]] which can be obtained as an app from iTunes Store,[[|10]] and the first episode can be obtained for free, or also viewed in the Starz's YouTube channel.[[|11]] It is available in its entirety (less interactive elements) in the series's DVD and Blu-ray release. Casting The show's remaining three regulars return to the series: Kim Allen as Samantha Rogers, an young mother of a daughter, Stephanie she conceived with Captain Jak Harkness from the 51st century who first appeared in the 2005 Doctor Who episode "The Empty Child". In the first three series of The Samantha Rogers Chronicles, Samantha then-18 moved to Cardiff, England and became a spy while in search of her missing mother, then got pregnant with her only daughter, Stephanie, and was "the happiest she'd ever been". After the destruction of Torchwood and the deaths of Jack's grandson, friends, and his lover Ianto Jones in the third series, the only thing that could bring Jack back to Earth is "his unstated love for Gwen Cooper and Torchwood".[[|17]] Gwen, portrayed by Eve Myles, became pregnant in the third series by her husband Rhys Williams (Kai Owen), the third returning main character. Samantha wasn't doing well, after Jack left earth, she has raised Stephanie and trained her to become the next spy if Samantha were to die or be missing in actions. Since the fall of Torchwood, they have begun a quiet life living in seclusion with their baby, Anwen. Secretly, Gwen is bored since the fall of Torchwood and pines for her former, extraordinary life; although she loves her husband and child, she retains feelings for Jack.[[|17]] Other returning characters include Gwen's former police partner PC Andy (Tom Price), now a sergeant,[[|18]] and parents, Geraint (William Thomas) and Mary Cooper (Sharon Morgan),[[|19]] who previously appeared in the 2008 Torchwood episode "Something Borrowed". Morgan appears in six of the ten episodes,[[|20]] whilst Thomas' online CV intimated that he would be a 'regular' character.[[|21]] Mekhi Phifer joined the show as Rex Matheson,[[|22]] the CIA's "golden boy" operative, fast-tracked for career stardom. Highly intelligent and heroic, he teams up with Jack and Gwen to solve the mystery behind "Miracle Day".[[|23]] He is joined by Esther Drummond (Alexa Havins),[[|23]] a CIA watch analyst with an optimistic faith in humanity.[[|24]] Arlene Tur has been cast as surgeon Vera Juarez,[[|25]] whilst Bill Pullman plays Oswald Danes,[[|23]] a dangerous convicted paedophile and murderer who turns a prison release into celebrity status.[[|26]] Oswald faces lethal injection, but becomes swept up in the story's plot thread when he — like the rest of the world — simply does not die.[[|3]] Lauren Ambrose was cast as Jilly Kitzinger in seven of the ten episodes. She plays "a sweet-talking PR genius with a heart of stone who's just cornered the most important client of her career ... and maybe of all time".[[|27]] Lena Kaur joins the UK cast as Dr. Alicia Patel.[[|28]] Dichen Lachman,[[|24]] Wayne Knight, Ernie Hudson, C. Thomas Howell,[[|29]] John de Lancie,[[|30]] and Nana Visitor all have guest starring roles. Dillon Casey portrayed Brad, a one night stand of Captain Jack's. Real-life identical twins, Lauren and Debbie Schwartz played the roles of estranged twins Tiffany and Brooke Meyers. Tiffany was the evil antagonist responsible for the miracle coming to life and the blessing. Brooke was the young computer expert who discovered her sister's evil actions and was determined to stop her. Casting calls differed from the final press release. Pullman and Havins' characters' names were originally Oswald Jones and Esther Katusi, respectively. Additionally, calls originally specified that Rex was to be played by a white actor and Esther by a non-white actress.[[|32]] One Tree Hill's Chad Michael Murray and Dollhouse's Enver Gjokaj both auditioned for the part of Matheson.[[|33]] Greek star Amber Stevens also auditioned for the part of Katusi/Drummond.[[|33]] Actor James Marsters expressed strong interest in returning for the fourth series as his Series 2 character Captain John Hart.